


Hospital

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [19]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Bad Flirting, Gar is the nurse, M/M, Pat is sick, and wants to fight the nurse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: "Fight me"or, the one where Patrick wants to fight the very kind nurse who is just trying to do his job and maybe get Patrick's number





	Hospital

"Fight me"

Pat laid under a pile of pillows, hospital monitors beeping steadily as he glared at the nurse who stood at the door. The nurse, his name tag reading Garuku B. in neat letters that was pinned to his shirt pocket, smiled before shaking his head. Gar placed down the clipboard he had been holding and grabbed a stethoscope out of a cabinet drawer.

Approaching the hospital bed, Gar moved a few pillows from Patrck's pile. Pat tried to hit him, the lazy toss of his fist missing Gar completely as he let out a wheeze. Gar shrugged his shoulders, as if uninterested, as he put on the stethoscope.

"Maybe later," Pat frowned at him, Gar in return sending him a cheeky smile as he listened to Pat's lungs. He finished, replacing the moved pillows and then writing down notes on the clipboard before leaving.

Patrck yelled for him to come back and fight him.

xx

A few hours later Gar reentered the room with clipboard in hand. Patrck hadn't noticed him at first, he scrolled through his phone, seeing all the messages from friends and family telling him to get better soon. When he noticed the tray of food that had been given to him for dinner gone, he looked up confused.

He scrunched up his brow seeing Gar and kicked a stray pillow off the bed in Gar's general direction. Startled, Gar looked up at Patrck before smiling sweetly at him and picking up the pillow. He placed the pillow back by Pat's feet before turning to continue cleaning the room.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gar watched Patrck struggle before kicking the pillow again. He laughed silently to himself as he finished up what he was doing and turned to pick back up the pillow. Gar arranged the pillow neatly, earning a glare from Patrck as he tried for the third time to kick the pillow. Gar stood watching Patrck's struggle before he gave up and opted to try to kick Gar insted.

Gar took a step away, Pat's stray feet flying in the air wildly but never actually kicking him. Pat let out a strangled cough,

"Fight-" Patrck tried to sit up but insted rolled on his side as more coughs ripped through his frame. Gar, worry suddenly covering all over his face, reached forward and helped stedy him til he finished.

"I wouldn't dare to fight you," Gar handed Patrck the glass of water from the side table. "I know you would win," Patrck could feel his face heat up more than it already was as he sipped his water. He glared at the nurse who smiled at him and watched him grab the trash and leave the room.

xx

A week had passed and Patrck was feeling better, his cough more tame than it had been before. And over all the pain he felt everywhere was gone.

Though he still hated the nurse.

He sat on his phone, like he found himself doing most of the time he had spent at the hospital, scrolling through Twitter. He heard the door open, the doctor that had been treating him entering with Gar a few steps behind.

Patrck watch as said nurse placed down his breakfast onto the metal tray, mentally noting how instead of his normal tiny carton of milk he was given a medium sized cup of coffee. It looked like the cups MK had gotten for her self from the giftshop when she came to visit.

He turned his attention away as the doctor began talking to him and tired to pay attention, even though he kept making quick glances at Gar who was doing something on the other side of the room. The doctor left, along with Gar after shifting Patrck's beloved pillows momentarily and leaving Patrck to eat his breakfast alone.

The food wasn't amazing, but Pat had grown used to the bland tasting hospital food. He reached forward, taking a sip of the slightly watered down- yet still delicious coffee and sighed.

If one thing tasted good here, it was the coffee.

Setting the cup back down, Patrck noticed the dark blue sharpie writing on the back of the cup. He picked it up once again, curious as to what it said, and looked over the words as his face turned a bright red.

Fight me?  
323- 268- 3030  
XxX

Patrck smiled, quickly entering the number into his phone as he awaited for MK to arrive. He was finally allowed to leave the hospital, but now he wasn't sure if he really wanted to or not.


End file.
